Baby Books
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: Like father like son. Ed leaves Roy for a break in his alchemic research. To bad Roy's not happy about be coming a single mother. EdxRoy Mpreg.
1. Goodbye

Rated: T

Pairings: EdxRoy

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Established relationship, bastardish Ed

Summary: Like father like son. Ed leaves Roy for a break in his alchemic research. To bad Roy's not happy about be coming a single mother.

* * *

"How can you do this!" Roy screamed as he blocked the door. "You only give a damn about yourself, don't you?"

The blond alchemist starred at his lover. "Roy, this is about more than me, damn it it's bigger than me! You're an alchemist, you should understand! He watched as the brunette didn't budge from his spot in front of the door. The flame glared at him and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Ed said, he had already had enough of this childish nonsense. This was the break he had been waiting for, the last piece of the puzzle for Al.

Roy seemed to brace himself in front of the door. His black eyes starred directly into fullmetal's gold ones. "I said, you're just like your father!" The next moment Roy found himself on the ground holding his jaw. Tiny drops of crimson came out onto the floor as Roy looked up at Ed. His face was red and contorted in a cringe of anger. His hand still clenched in a fist. Roy felt his eyes well up, he was not going to cry.

"You don't compare me to that bastard!" He leaned down and grabbed Roy by his collar. The tears that Roy tried so desperately to hold in were starting to come out.

"Ed...stop." Roy whispered out as the other man still hung on strong.

"I'm leaving, I don't know when I'll get back." He let go of the brunette's collar and stepped over him to the door.

"W-what about me?"

The other huffed as he started his way out the door. "What about you? This is more important than you right now Roy." The door slammed shut and Roy remained slumped on the floor.

* * *

It had been a week since Ed had left. Roy refused to talk about the incident with anyone and just tried to focus on his work, for once. But, it was seemingly more complicated than thought to be.

Roy had his head slumped down on the desk looking utterly miserable. He held his stomach and felt the color drain from his face. Two days after Ed had walked out on him he began feeling flu like symptoms. Most notably the vomiting that seemed to be predominant in the morning. Roy had assembled his paper work stack into a make-shift pillow and felt his eyes start to close. Just before he was about to fall asleep his first lieutenant entered the room. She looked at him with obvious concern.

"Sir, I'm taking you to a doctor, grab your coat."

"I'm fine lieutenant, just a little tired." He sat up and put a hand over his mouth.

"That just proves my point, come willingly or I'll get Major Armstrong." That seemed to rile Roy up and he got up slowly from his check.

* * *

The pair waited in the sterile white room. The doctor arrived clipboard in hand as he walked over to Roy. "Mr. Mustang, I'm Dr. Larch, Ms. Hawkeye contacted me saying you were experiencing some stomach problems, it that correct?

"Yes, that's correct." He said as he shifted uncomfortably on the exam table.

"Can you give me a list of the symptoms?"

"Yeah, um...I've been vomiting, mostly in the morning, also some dizzy spells and fatigue."

The doctor looked at Roy quizzically. He peered down at his clipboard and turned to Riza. "I'm going to run some tests Ms. Hawkeye if you could leave the room for a moment." She gave a curt nod and left the room. "Before we begin Mr. Mustang can you tell me what you're occupation is?"

"Yes, I'm a colonel and alchemist in the state military."

The doctor just 'hmmed' as he began the tests. After thirty minutes Doctor Larch let Riza back into the room and went to submit the tests. "It'll just take a minute Mr. Mustang." He left and Riza looked over at her boss.

"It's probably just the flu." Roy muttered to himself as he wrung his hands as Riza just nodded.

* * *

Several minutes later the doctor re-entered the room. He had some what of a baffled look on his face as he went towards Roy. "Well, I think I know what's wrong Mr. Mustang." He paused and let out a sigh. "Congratulations, you're going to be a mommy." He said enthusiastically.

Riza's usual stoic face showed her obvious shock while Roy's face tinged red.

"That's not funny doctor! I'm a very important member of the military, my health is extremely important." He glared at the doctor and continued. "Not to mention your health won't be with you if you don't give me a correct diagnosis, you quack!"

The doctor held his hands up in a frightened attempt. He fumbled his documents and pulled out a manila folder. "Mr. Mustang I assure you this is no joke! You're three weeks pregnant!"

Roy slapped his hands down on the exam table. "What medical school did you go to! I'm a man doctor, I have a penis and no uterus, it's not possible!'"

"Well, that's the interesting thing Mr. Mustang. You told me you're an alchemist. You see alchemy has been documented in some cases of changing anatomy. In your case, it seems to have created a uterus and you release a little more estrogen than normal males. You probably would have never even noticed it if you haven't had same sex intercourse."

Roy's face tinged rose as he put his hands up to cover his face. He let out a strangled sigh and looked up at the doctor, admitting defeat. "Fuck." He muttered out as Riza put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. Mustang, just come and see me once a month for a check up. Also eat healthy and no smoking or drinking."

Roy's eyes widened at the end of the doctor's statement. "No drinking! How will I cope with my idiot subordinates!"

The doctor shrugged. "I'm sure you'll manage, also no battle field work, and take a maternity leave when you reach seven months. I'll write a note for your boss pertaining all the information. Your morning sickness will last until the second trimester and you'll be experiencing mood swings very soon." He shook Roy's and Riza's hands. "I'll see you in a month Mr. Mustang."

* * *

The two got into the military issued car. Roy sat in the back, which was unusual for him. He felt tears run down his cheeks He sighed as Riza saw his tear stained face in the mirror. "Are you alright sir."

"Of course I'm not alright Hawkeye! That pipsqueak creep knocks me up and walks out on me! Now I'm going to be a mother, which is disturbing. Not just that but a single one. How the hell is someone as fucked up as me going to be able to raise a kid!" His eyes started to well up again as they pulled up to his residence. Roy left the car and ran into his house.

Riza frowned and drove off towards the military base, she was going to find Edward Elric.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the pregnancy excuse was kind of lame. Let me know what you think if I get some good reviews I'll continue.**


	2. Rocky Road

A/N: Okay, I decided to kind of go through Roy's actual pregnancy pretty fast. In this chapter he is five months pregnant, and Riza is still looking for Ed, unbeknownst to Roy. Okay also I need your help, should the baby be a boy or a girl? Who should the baby resemble more? When you review put in your suggestion, thanks for the help! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It had been five months sense Roy had found out he was pregnant. It been five months and two days since Edward abandoned him. Riza Hawkeye had taken over the missing Elric's responsibilities, getting strange food for Roy, being yelled at for no reason, and being the shoulder he cried on. She took an oath, she would protect this man no matter what. The two had shared a special bond ever sense he showed up at her families door step when he was only fifteen. She wasn't about to let her best friend raise a baby on his own, Edward needed to know.

She had been driving around for almost an hour. She had gotten another lead, of course, like all the others it turned out useless. She looked at her watch, she had to get back to Roy. Havoc was their right now, thank god he let her tell the rest of the command. Havoc, was obviously trying to take Edward's place, he had always harbored a crush on his commanding officer. The military issued car pulled up into the driveway of the Mustang residence. Riza stepped out of the car and glanced at the moon, Edward was out there, somewhere.

Roy was lounging in a chair, his feet up on the coffee table. His stomach had grown a considerable amount in the last few months, he reluctancy had to wear women's maternity clothing to cover his swollen belly and his still lean legs. He watched as Riza came in through the door with several bags in her hand. He felt a smile spread across his face when he saw the ice cream container through the clear plastic of the bag.

"Is that Rocky Road?" Roy said cautiously, he didn't want his happiness ruined by the wrong kind of ice cream. Plus he felt he might explode at the blonde, again, if it was wrong.

"Yes, no need for you to start screaming." She put the container of the counter and looked over to her boss. "Are you aware your socks don't match?"

"No need to rub it in."

She laughed and handed a bowl of ice cream and a spoon to her boss. Roy mumbled out a thanks and Havoc barged into the occupied room. He was holding a laundry basket filled to the brim; struggling to keep the newly cleaned clothes from falling on the floor.

"Jean, did you finish my laundry." Roy said as he popped another spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

He nodded. "Yeah, did both your darks and your lights. I was just going to put them away for you, don't wantcha on your feet to much." He smiled and disappeared into Roy's bedroom. Riza stood with a smile on her face, Havoc actually doing something? This was a new event for her to witness.

"What all did you get Havoc to do for you?" She said as she took the empty bowl away from Roy.

"Not much." He shrugged. "He, vacuumed, did my laundry, watered my plants, and cleaned my house. See, not that much at all." Roy knew he had Jean wrapped around his little finger, Ed wouldn't have done any of these things for him. His face grew dark with the thought of his wayward lover, Riza couldn't help but notice. It was the same expression that had crossed his face when Roy had found out he was pregnant.

"Roy?" She saw, the now daily, watery eyes of her boss.

"I sorry it's just my hormones." He seethed out the last part. He still couldn't get use to the fact that he was having hormonal problems.

"It has something to do with Edward, doesn't it?" She new she was venturing into dangerous territory with this statement.

"Don't even mention that shrimp's name!" He slowly got up and approached Riza. "I don't even care where the fuck he is!" Roy waddled into his bedroom and slammed the door. Havoc emerged a few minutes later, a cigarette was now dangling out of his mouth.

"He's in Rush Valley." He stated bluntly.

"How do you know?"

"I got a call from Furey, their were reports of a tin can running around the country side. Who else could it possibly be. I wouldn't even bother going there, he doesn't give a damn about Roy." He deeply inhaled the smoke.

"You're not going to be able to take his place Havoc."

He laughed bitterly. "How do you take place of someone who was never there. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riza sighed, she was going to have to catch the next train to Rush Valley.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short and crappy. Next chapter Riza finds Ed, will he come home? Please review I helps me write.


	3. Where the Heart is

A/N: Almost forgot to mention Ed is eighteen in this story. It takes place towards the end of the original series. The movie maybe excluded in this timeline.

* * *

Riza managed to catch the last non-stop train to Rush Valley at ten o'clock that night. She was exhausted, but she knew she had no choice, Edward had to come home. Roy was an emotional wreck back home in Central. Riza saw the man's eyes red and his checks tear stained almost everyday, though he would never admit it, he was to proud. To make matters even more complicated for her, Havoc seemed to be taking an interest in Roy. He was there almost everyday caring for Roy and his unborn baby. He was trying to be the father that was missing from the picture frame, she knew it would only end in tears for Havoc. Edward and Roy had a special bond, they were both so similar. Both had lost their parents at a young age, both were brash, headstrong, and alchemist's. They understood each other when it seemed no one else could, they needed each other. The train came to halt as it arrived at the station in Rush Valley. She grabbed her bag and walked into the country night. She'd find him, whether he would come willing or not was the only question.

* * *

Edward Elric slammed a bottle of beer down on a bar table. He was pissed, to put in lightly. "Fuck." He slurred out as he banged his head on the table. The only good thing that had came out of the day was finding a bar in the inn. It was late and he had just got off the phone with Al back in Risembol. His lead was nothing but a joke, he was no closer to helping Al then when he started. He ordered another drink as he heard the door open. He didn't bother to look over as footsteps seemed to be coming closer.

"Can I have a cup of coffee please? Black." The female voice said to the bartender. Ed recognized the voice and frankly he was surprised to hear it.

"Lt. Hawkeye?" He put his drink down and looked over to the older woman. "What are you doing here?" He looked puzzled, why was the blonde woman in a remote country valley at midnight?

She took a sip of her coffee and turned to look at him. "Edward, the military doesn't take kindly to one of their top investments going AWOL."

"Screw the military! My brother is more important than those bastards!" Ed yelled.

"Well are some leads that may be completely false more important than Roy?" She asked.

Ed snorted in anger. "Oh, I get it. You're here because of Mustang, he can take care of himself. My brother only has me, he's still a child in that armor!"

Riza clenched her hands into fists as she listened to the younger blond. "It's not a matter of if he can take care of himself or not, he loves you."

"I told Roy I would come back as soon as I got some kind of progress on my brother's condition."

"Edward, Roy needs you!"

"Why? He's a grown man, plus he has you to baby-sit him." Edward said.

Riza felt her checks grow read and her brows furrow. She had traveled hundreds of miles to find Edward, she'd be damned before she left without him. He needed to take responsibility for what he had done, she wouldn't let Roy down. "Roy's five months pregnant Edward."

Edward spat out his beer on the table. His eyes grew wide as he felt his jaw drop. "That's not even possible, last I checked Mustang had a dick! If this is some crazy excuse to get me to come home..." He was cut off my a file being thrown in his face. He opened it up, it was Roy Mustang's medical file. Inside he saw pictures of a recent songagram, life was forming in Mustang's stomach. "How, how is this possible?"

"Apparently Roy has a womb from certain alchemic exposures. This is just putting it as simply as I can. Before you can go protesting that it's not yours, it is, I did had a paternity test conducted." She threw another file at his head. "This baby did nothing to deserve not having a father."

Ed ran a hand through his long hair. He laughed bitterly. "I guess Roy was right I am my father." He stood up and put some bills on the counter. "I maybe like my father but that doesn't mean I have to repeat his mistakes. Let's go back to Central."

"Thanks Edward."

"No need to thank me it's my responsibility."

Riza let out a little laugh. "Actually, I was thanking you for paying for my coffee. But, it's nice to see that you have grown into a responsible man."

They smiled at each other and decided to take the last train to Central.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Roy Mustang heard his door bell chime through the house. He groaned and cautiously sat up, rubbing his stomach. He put on some of his new maternity clothes and waddled to the door, where he was greeted with an unexpected suprise.

As was Edward as the door open reviling a very pregnant Roy Mustang in woman's maternity clothes. Riza was standing behind him, probably to make sure he didn't flee the scene. "Roy." Was all Edward seemed to be able to spit out.

"Get out." Roy whispered as his contorted in anger.

"Baby..."

"I said get out Ed!" He attempted to slam the door in the blond's face as a foot blocked it from closing.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I want to be here for you and the baby. I've been a selfish idiot."

Riza decided this was her time to interfere. "Roy, no matter your feelings, your child deserves to know it's father."

Roy turned to Riza. "You, don't you even talk. I told you know to go looking for him and you disobeyed me! Both of you get the fuck out!"

"Roy, this anger isn't good for your baby!" She said as he tried to close the door again.

Ed had had enough of the present situation. He forced his way into the house and took a hold of Roy's hand. "Roy, I'm here now I'm not leaving. Calm down, I'm not going to let you hurt our baby!"

Roy smacked his arm away as his eyes started to water. "How do I know you just won't leave me again?"

"Do you trust me."

"No." Roy rubbed his stomach as Havoc came out from the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger, will Ed win Roy back? Click that button a review, you know you want to!


	4. Roy's Family

Chapter Title: Roy's Family

Summary: Roy's family gets the news of his pregnancy.

Warnings: Mother Christmas is Roy's foster mom who runs a brothel in Central, she appears in chapter 87 of the manga.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here!" Ed yelled as he pointed a finger at Havoc.

"I'm taking care of Roy and the baby while you were on a wild goose chase." Havoc said as he stood in front of Roy.

Ed clenched his teeth as Riza stood her ground behind him. "Fuck off Havoc! I'm the father I'll be taking care of Roy from now on! You stay the hell away from him and the baby!"

"You little son of a bitch! You leave him broken and knocked up and then you come back like you didn't even do anything wrong!" He threw back his arm aiming for a punch, when Roy grabbed his arm.

"Jean, stop. I promised my mother I would be at her place at three, you said you'd drive me." He paused as he still kept his grip on Havoc's arm. "Plus he isn't worth it."

"Baby..."

"Ed don't call me that, you have no right to! Now you and Lt. Hawkeye please live my house, I have to go meet my mother." He said coldly. Roy grabbed Havoc's hand and manoeuvred through the blonde pair to the military car. The ignition started and the car sped off.

Ed and Riza stood their looking at the car drive off into the distance. Riza looked over to the other blond. "You can stay at my place until we figure something out Edward." She said.

"Thanks...I'm going to win Roy back Riza." He said as she just nodded.

* * *

The black military issued car pulled up at the North Pole, Central's most successful gentleman's club, ran by no other than Christmas Mustang. Havoc got out and opened the back door to let out the pregnant colonel. He grabbed his hand and gently pulled Roy out of the back seat. The brunette wobbled out and rubbed his stomach as the pair entered the brothel. A busty red head walked up to Havoc, she leaned down to give the blond a better look at her cleavage.

"Welcome to the North Pole where it's Christmas everyday. What can I do for you handsome?" She said as she caressed Havoc's cheek.

"Well.. um...ah..." He blushed a deep shade of red when he felt a presence come up behind him.

"Hi Bunny, is my mother in?" Roy's deep voice boomed through the room as he moved in front of Havoc.

"Roy." She squeeled. "Honey we haven't seen you here since you last paid you're mother's rent." She looked down at the alchemist belly and looked confused. "Honey, you haven't been working out lately?"

"It's a long story." Roy said. "Bunny, could you please tell my mother I'm here."

The red head giggled and nodded her head. "Of course stud, your mother is in the back, just a sec hon." She walked back as her skirt hiked up reveling a pink thong as she bounced down the corridor.

Havoc looked around as they waited and let Roy lean on him. His ankles were getting swollen with the added weight lately. "Hey Roy is their and chance they have gift cards here." His answer was a playful punch to the arm.

After a few minutes a busty Rubinisque brunette came walking down the corridor. The older woman's eyes brightened up when she saw Roy sitting there patiently.

"Roy boy! What the hell are you doing here sweetheart! She wrapped her arms around and squeezed him tightly. She than noticed, like Bunny, the bump that was conspicuously showing on Roy's stomach. "Sweetheart are you wearing maternity clothes?." Madame Christmas said as she looked confused.

"Yes." Roy mumbled out.

"Well...why?"

"I pregnant mom."

* * *

"How did this happen? Who did this to you? Was it him?" She pointed a long painted finger nail at Havoc. "Honey, if you did this Sunset back their use to work on a farm castrating pigs." Madame Christmas threatened as Sunset, behind the group, cracked her knuckles.

Havoc turned as white as a sheet and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "No I swear to god it wasn't me!" He yelled a moved his hands over his groin area.

"Mom, It was another man who knocked me up and left me, let's leave it at that."

"It's okay Roy that's happened to me twice." Stardust, another worker, yelled out from the back.

Madame Christmas just stood their and shrugged. "He probably wasn't good enough for you anyway's." She let a small smile slip out and pinched Roy's cheeks. " I can't believe my baby is having a baby! But, you still haven't told me how this happened to ya sugar."

Roy sat their and told the whole story to his mother, not to mention his various 'aunties' too. "That's how it happened, believe me it was the biggest shock of my life."

"I always told ya Roy boy that alchemy was strange shit." She paused and glared at Roy. "But, did you listen to me, of course not."

"Do you know the gender of your baby yet?" Sunset asked as she rubbed Roy's stomach.

"Not yet, I decided to just wait for the birth, let it be a suprise." He said.

"Roy we are totally going to throw you a baby shower!" Bunny squealed out as she joined in on rubbing his belly. "And then we can form a lynch mob and find that dead beat baby daddy!" She said rather seriously.

Roy laughed and motioned for Havoc to help him up. "I've got to get going, I'll be back soon, I promise." He gave the madame of the whore house a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come to you next time Roy boy! You better tell me when you go into labour!"

"We're still throwing you a shower Roy!" The working girls yelled out as the pair left the brothel.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. I wanted to do one with Roy's mom for Mother's Day. Next chapter will be Ed explaining Roy's pregnancy to Al, Winry, and Aunt Pinako. The birth of the baby will happen in about ti chapters. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Ed's Family

Summary: Ed's family get's the news of Roy's pregnancy.

* * *

It was night, hours after he watched his love speed away with another man. He was in Hawkeye's guest room packing an over night bag. Black Hayate was following him throughout the room, sniffing at all his belongings. That dog always reminded him of Roy, he loved that dog, just like Al's love of kittens. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the bedroom door swung open.

"Ed?" Riza said as she walked into the room. She looked around the room and found an open bag being stuffed full of clothes. "Are you going somewhere Edward?"

He sighed and nodded his head. "I've got to go tell Al the news about Roy. He's got to know he's going to be an uncle, Al always did love little kids."

"What about your miss Rockbell and her grandmother, will they receive the news as well?" Riza said as she petted her little black and white dog.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anyway around them not knowing." He sighed and rubbed his head. "Problem with Winry and Granny is I don't know what their reaction is going to be. Hell, I don't even know what Al's gonna think."

Riza put hand on the younger blond's shoulder. "It's going to be okay Ed. Their your family they'll love you no matter what." She helped him back the rest of the packing. "Are you leaving soon?"

"The train leaves in a half hour."

* * *

The train was pulling up to the little station in the countryside. Ed hadn't felt so nervous since his botched alchemic experiment on his mother. He breathed in a heavy sigh and walked out into his home town. He started the walk to the Rockbell's house, he could already feel sweat on his brow. Why was he so nervous? This was his family! How would his mother react to this...she'd want him to be strong, unlike his father. The main prerogative was not to repeat the sins of his father, well at least not again. He was so tired, emotionally and physically. Well, it's like they say, there is no rest for the wicked. The sun was about to start it's journey into the horizon when he saw the quaint house in the distance.

Winry held her wrench tightly as she worked on a new piece of automail, a beautiful silver arm. In her opinion it was her best work yet, hours of dedication had paid off. She wiped the sweat from her brow and adjusted her pink bandanna when she saw a figure coming towards their house. As it got closer she could see a glint of red, and the figure not being as big as she thought.

"Ed?" She whispered to herself. Then a clear identification was made. "Ed!" She started running up to him and tackled him to the ground, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Winry! You are crushing my spine!" Ed screamed.

"What is that suppose to mean, are you calling me fat, shrimp!" Winry yelled in his ear as Ed still laying on the grass.

He finally managed to get her off of him. "Who are you calling so small that they can only be seen underneath a microscope!" He yelled at her. "And by the way I did grow, if you hadn't noticed!"

She snorted and started walking towards her house. "Come on Ed, I'm sure Al and granny will be elated to see you!" She saw he hadn't bugged and went back and grabbed his hand. "Come on Ed." When Ed saw her face he couldn't help but notice a blush.

The door swung open and Ed saw his little brother. "Al!" He ran up to the armor suit a hugged it.

"Brother!" Al said as he picked up his older brother and swung him around like a rag doll.

Aunt Pinako and Den came walking up toward's the trio. "Edward, it's nice to see you again. You could have written a letter you know, take a few minutes out your day to be courteous to another human being." The older woman said as she blew a wisp of smoke in his face. "Why the sudden visit?"

"Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner?"

* * *

They were in the middle of dinner, he still hadn't told them. He nervously scarfed down his dinner.

"So brother, how are Colonel Mustang and his command?" Al asked.

Damn! He just had to bring up the colonel, well now he had a window. He had to tell them now.

"Well, Mustang is actually pregnant." Ed said nonchalantly as he watched the other guests of the table pause and their eyes widen.

"How...how is that even possible?" Winry asked as she dropped her fork on her plate.

"Well, the colonel's anatomy was altered as a result of a certain exposure to alchemy. That's about as simple as I can explain it."

"Colonel Mustang is interested in me?" Al asked.

"Yep, I guess so. It's always the ones you never suspect huh." Ed said as he laughed nervously.

"Well Ed, whose the father?" Winry said as she leaned over to him.

Fuck, this was it, he had to stop himself from hyperventilating. "Well, you see, the funny thing is that...um...actually I'm the father."

"What!" Winry stood up from her chair. Aunt Pinako and Al looked stunned frozen in their chairs. "You knocked up Roy Mustang! He's a whore and a guy!" She paused to take in a breath from her angry rant. "Last I checked you were interested in women...you were interested in me!" Tears started to stream down her face.

"Winry, I've told you, I've never been interested in you romantically, you're my best friend. I'd like this child to know you as it's aunt."

"Fuck you and fuck off Ed! Get out of here and find a new mechanic!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Ed, it's probably best if you leave. I'll talk to her, she's young and probably can't even think of you being a father. I'm sure she'll calm down. Now, you get going and do your duty." Aunt Pinako gave him a slight smile and gave him his bag. She followed up the same path her granddaughter took on her way up the stairs.

"Al..."

"I'm going to be an uncle brother? Will Colonel Mustang let me hold the baby." Al said

Ed sighed knowing his current turbulent relationship with his cherry blossom. "I'm sure he will Al."

"Brother, next time use a condom!" Al said as he playfully shoved his older brother. He grabbed Ed's bag. "I'm going with you back to Central brother, I want to be their for the birth."

"Thanks Al."

"Someone has to be their to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Hey!" Ed paused and looked over to a stone facing the sky. "I'm going to say hi to mom before we go." Al just nodded his head a gave his brother some alone time.

"Hi mom, I'm going to be a father. I'll follow by your example mom, I'll be their for my child and I'll be good to it's mother. I promise you, I won't let what happen to you happen to Roy and the baby. I promise." He said as a gust of wind swept through his hair.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the baby shower. Will Roy and Riza make up? Please read and review, it is love.


	6. It's a Girl

Chapter title: It's a Girl

Warnings: Implied cross-dressing.

Notes: Roy is now full term. It took this long to no the gender of the baby because it is the early 1900's. It's been a few months since the last chapter, obviously.

* * *

Roy had just got back from the doctor and was heading towards his baby shower. His mother and aunties insisted on it, no way out. Havoc was waiting for him by the curb, smoking a cigarette. Roy smiled as he saw the two-toned blond, file clutched in his hands. He had news, exiting news, he couldn't help by let a smile grace his face. Havoc took notice of this and put out his cigarette.

"What are you smiling at? I thought you weren't looking forward to the shower?" Havoc said as Roy opened the file for him to see. His eyes went wide and Roy's smile seemed to be contagious.

"I going to have a little girl Jean." Roy squealed, yes squealed out.

"Damn, that's great Roy! But, we've got to get going, your mother is already at your house."

"Okay." Roy paused and his smile disappeared. "A little girl, I hope I raise her right, hope I don't fuck up the kid."

Havoc stopped right in front of him and turned around. He grabbed Roy's hands and looked into his onyx eyes. "Roy, you will be a great mother. I'll be here for you, anytime you need me."

"Thank you Jean."

Havoc leaned down and pressed his lips against Roy's. Roy quickly pulled away with a blush. "Jean, I'm not ready, Edward..."

"It's okay, I understand." Havoc said sullenly. The two got into the military issued vehicle and sped off toward's Roy's house.

* * *

The house was decorated with various pink and blue ribbon and streamers. Gifts were stacked up on the coffee table waiting to be opened. Madame Christmas and Roy's aunties were waiting for the expecting mother to arrive. A few minutes later Roy and Havoc entered the house.

"Roy-boy, we've been waiting forever, where have you been? His mother asked him.

Roy smiled and handed the file over to Mother Christmas. She opened it and her painted red lips stretched into a smile. "Girls he's having a girl!" She yelled out and hugged her only child. The other girls squealed in delight and went up to congratulate the flame alchemist.

"Roy, honey, come open some of your presents. Then will have cake!" Bunny said as she brought over a neatly wrapped package.

"It better be chocolate cake." He murmured out as he began unwrapping the gift. The bright paper came of bit by bit and the box was opened. Inside revealed a silky, slinky piece of lingerie. Roy held up the sexy outfit and blushed.

"Bunny, why did you..." He was cut off by Bunny giggling.

"Roy, it's for your new man in your life. Plus, I'm positive you'll lose the baby weight."

She was right about that he had already lined up a personal trainer and a nutritionist. He was vain, he wasn't afraid to admit it. But, new man? "Bunny, Havoc's not my..." Again, Roy was interupted from his statement as the door opened. Two blondes stood in the entrance way, both holding presents. Riza and Edward stared nervously at each other, hopefully the brunette would let them stay. "What are you two doing here?" He said bitterly.

"Roy." Riza started. "Please, Roy, let us stay. We both care about the baby very much. I understand if you're still mad, but please." She stopped and offered the present to her pregnant boss.

Ed, on the other hand, was looking a the piece of lingerie that was sitting tauntingly on the counter. A evil smile crossed his face as he looked at his pregnant lover. "So, are you planning on wearing that for me baby?" Ed said huskily as moved closer to the colonel. Roy's face went red and his hand was clenched up in a fist, ready to strike. But, before Roy's fist could connect with Ed's groin Al came in.

"Brother, don't say that!" He looked over and saw the colonel looking shocked.

"Alphonse?"

"Hi Colonel Mustang, I brought you a present for the baby." He placed the gift in Roy's hands. "I hope you'll still let me see the baby even if brother is being an idiot. I'm really exited about being an uncle!" Al said while all of the girls cooed at the caring act.

"That's so sweet Alphonse, of course you can see her."

"Her?" Riza, Ed, and Al said simultaneously. Roy smiled and shook his head.

The next hour passed with opening of more gift's. Toy, baby clothes, and strangely more lingerie. Which Ed couldn't keep quiet about. Ignoring the fact that Roy still wasn't welcoming him. The cake was being served and eaten when Roy started screaming in pain.

"Fuck! Oh god!" Roy screamed out as he doubled over and grabbed his stomach.

"Roy!" Havoc shouted out as he ran to Roy's side. Or would have, if Ed hadn't pushed him out of the way to take his spot.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Ed yelled out as Riza helped Roy to his feet.

"I'll go get your overnight bag Roy-boy." Chris Mustang said as she ran up stairs. "Girls, you make your way to the hospital, pronto!" The girls, like soldiers, snapped to it and ran to their cars.

"Ed, it hurts so bad." Roy cried out grabbing Ed's hand, squeezing it tight. Havoc looked over annoyed by the undeserving display of attention.

"Come on baby let's go!" Ed said as calmly as he could as the group of five rushed to the car.

* * *

After a grueling half an hour and seven insurance forms latter, now he really hated paper work. He was in his room screaming his lungs out. "I hate this, I hate life, I hate all of you!" He paused and looked over to Ed. "And I especially hate you, for doing this to me! You fucking prick!"

"I love you too baby." Ed said as he plastered a smile to his irritated face. Doctor Larch came into the room with two nurses trailing behind him.

"Okay folks, I need everyone who isn't a parent to go wait in the waiting room." Before Roy could protest the nurses were escorting the other four out. "Let's have a look here." Roy cringed as a flash light looked up his private area. "Well so much for the c-section, you're fully dilated. You'll be giving birth through the birth canal."

Roy screamed harder when that news hit the fan. Ed cringed as Roy attempted to attack him.

* * *

A/N: Okay next chapter is the birth. Roy will find he has some extra appendages. Not to mention the baby's name and appearance will be reviled. Will Riza and Ed ever win back Roy's trust.


	7. It's a Girl Part Two

Chapter title: It's a Girl Part Two

Last time: If you recall last chapter Roy was in the process of giving birth.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Roy screamed when he heard he couldn't have the c-section. "I hate you Edward Elric!" Tears started coming out of the brunette's eyes in full force. "Just get this thing out of me! It hurts so bad!"

"Okay Roy, breathe in and out, your not ready to push yet." Dr. Larch said as the nurse checked Roy's vital signs.

Ed stroked his lover's head while murmuring calming words into his ears. "It's going to be okay sweetheart, when it's done will have the greatest gift."

After a grueling half an hour of screaming and unbelievable pain.

"Okay Roy it's finally time to push." Dr. Larch turned to look to Edward. "So daddy, you might want to stay on the other side of the curtain." He pointed to the top half of Roy's body.

"Doc, I want to see my baby when she comes out." Ed said adamantly as he stood next to the doctor.

"Okay, here she comes." The doctor said. "She's crowning." Ed looked over to, what was perhaps, the most beautiful thing in life and felt his face drain of all color. He started to feel woozy and then the blood came rushing out. That was the nail in the coffin, he fainted.

"You coward! I'm the one doing all the work!" Roy screamed at him right before he hit the floor.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He blinked his eyes, trying to keep the florescent lighting to a minimum. He sat up slowly and rubbed his sore head, he felt a bump. "W-what happened?" He looked up to the hospital bed and saw a kodak moment in the making. Roy Mustang was cradling their new daughter in his arms. Her black hair was covered in a light pink cap and her big gold eyes opened up wide when she saw him rise. Dr. Larch helped him up and patted him on the back.

"You fainted." The doctor said answering the blond's question. "Now you have a beautiful healthy baby girl, congratulations." He said as he clapped the new father on the back. He then turned to Roy. "Well mister Mustang I suggest you feed her."

Roy smiled contentedly and nodded. "Of course, just get me the bottle.

The doctor laughed at the statement. "You're not going to need a bottle Roy." He pulled back the top of Roy's hospital gown to reveal two small bumps on his chest. "It seems you'll be able to breast-feed." He smiled as he saw his patient's face contort into disbelief.

"What I have boobs! How...why!"

"It's quite amazing isn't it. I'm sure they will go away once the breast feeding cycle is over."

Roy glared over to the fullmetal alchemist. "Once this baby is out of my hands you are a dead man."

"What the hell, I didn't know you were going to get tits." Ed paused. "Well, it's not like they look bad on you."

Roy's jaw fell open. "You're a pervert!"

"I'll just leave you two alone. I'll be back in awhile to get the name of this little lady from you." He smiled at the new parent's a left the room.

After all of the pain and his new appendages popping up, Roy still couldn't help but smile. He grabbed the baby girl's hand and held it in his own. "I'm your mommy sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and Ed leaned in to his daughter closer.  
"I'm your dad, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He paused and looked over to the new mother. "Do you have any names in mind?"

Roy nodded his head as the baby latched on to his chest for milk. He cringed at the sensation but sat back and excepted it. "I'd like to name her Emma Trisha Chris Mustang." He looked over to the blond who looked confused. "Emma was the name of my mother and I wanted your mother and Madame Christmas to be part of this miracle.

Ed smiled and then noticed something was lacking from the name. "Hey, where the hell is Elric, I'm the father, she should have my last name!"

Roy snorted. "All you did was knock me up and leave me. Just because you were here doesn't mean anything." Roy paused and kissed his daughter's head. "I'll let you see your daughter but as of right now were nothing."

"How long are you going to hold onto this? I made a mistake, I apologized, what am I suppose to do? Do you want me to get on my knee's a beg your majesty." He said sarcastically. Why couldn't Roy give him a break? He was trying to make up for his deeds.

Roy glared at him. "Because you left me alone and scared. You were cruel and a jackass." Roy paused and laid the baby on his chest. "You can't just pretend what you did wasn't a big deal!" A few tears started to fall from his eyes, when would he stop crying? "You just cast me aside like I didn't even matter! Edward there are other things in life besides alchemy!"

"So, I'm just suppose to forget about Al! Fuck Roy, he doesn't even have a body, do you think I'm just going to let him live like that forever!"

"No! Of course not! But, what about Emma and I, were not just going to be here at your convenience!" Emma started to cry, obviously from their shouting match. Roy tired to comfort her and she slowly started to calm down. "We all have to make sacrifices for this one Edward." I have to cut back on work hours, take maternity leave, find a suitable day-care. Hell, I'm going to have to eat nothing but cardboard and work out for the next two months!"

Before Edward could say anything else a group of people barged into the hospital room. Havoc, Madame Christmas, Al, and Riza all stood their looking at the little life.

Madame Christmas clapped her painted nails together. "Look at my grand baby! She's adorable, she will never work at my place!" She laughed as Roy gently handed her the baby. "What did ya name her sugar?"

Roy smiled at his foster mother. "Her name is Emma Trisha Chris Mustang..."

"Elric." Ed interrupted.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." Havoc said as he looked over to Roy and smiled. Ed rolled his eyes dramatically at the endearing comment.

Al stood in the background. "Colonel can I please hold the baby, please?" Al pledded.

Roy laughed and nodded. "Of course you can Alphonse you are her uncle." Al ran over and held the baby, swaying it gently back and forward

Riza went over to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good Roy."

* * *

It was a few days later and Roy was putting Emma to sleep. She was so cute when she was asleep. She cuddled her stuffed bear and let out little coo's of content. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you." He did, she was his favorite mistake. He was getting ready to turn down himself when their was a knock at the door.

Edward Elric stood their dressed nicely in slacks and a pressed shirt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he held out a bouquet of flowers. "Roy."

"What are you doing here?" Roy said annoyed.

Ed opened up a box and pulled out a ruby encrusted ring. "I'm here to make it up to you."

* * *

A/N: Next up what will happen with Roy. Also Havoc and Ed fight over the flame!


End file.
